livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Gates
E'n is dotted with ancient gates that allow travel across the world if the proper activation method is known. Allebasi Gate: One end of the Allebasi Gate is buried in the river floor of a tributary of the Orino, roughly two weeks south of Venza. The tributary runs through a thick forest, its mouth blocked by a collection of fallen trees which the fey Allebasi, who gives her name to the gate, can move into and out of the way by means of her inherent powers. The other end of the gate is on the Ouhm river roughly four days upriver from Martna. Coppergreen Gate: The Coppergreen Gate connects Daylight Canyon in the Seithr Mountain to a forest several hours outside of Venza. The mining town of Copperhead is not too far from the Seithr side of the gate, while the Venzan side can be found next to an abandoned dwarven highway which leads into an elder forest watched over by Beyal, a fey of exceptional power. The Coppergreen Gate is fairly small and apparently sized for foot traffic. A horse could probably pass through, but it would be a tight fit. The gate is activated by a series of five tones: D above tenor C, E above tenor C, tenor C, middle C, and finally G above middle C. Graznagul Gate: Activated by a particular silver rod currently assumed to be in the possession of Abzienta, this gate leads from the catacombs beneath an abandoned temple to Cortesia in Venza to Graznagul, an orcish land deep within E'n and homeland of Kazzag. The Graznagul Gate appears as a large circle of glass that radiates Conjuration magics. It is positioned next to the Unknown Gate. Illi Essen Gate: This recently discovered gate connects the Northern Isle of Illi Esse with the northwestern portion of the Eastern continent. Unknown Gate: This gate appears identical to the Graznagul Gate and sits next to it in the catacombs where it is found. It is activated by a brass disk currently in the possession of Markas Shieldheart. Its destination is currently unknown. Zeire Gate: The Zeire Gate takes its name from the Zeire desert west of Heth. The other end is within Palazzo Boraga. Both ends are under the control of House Boraga who uses the gate to transport raw goods to Venza. "Lost" Gate: Currently closed, this gate did not connect to any known location. Rather, it seemed to cycle between different planes (Including the Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Negative Energy, and Positive Energy), and also random locations on E'n. The correct activation sequence is unknown, but was forced open by Tak during his research. When opened, it worked as a viewing gate, instead of being able to be used for travel and transport. Due to it's incorrect activation, planar energy was seeping in from the other side. Once shut down due to the efforts of adventurers, Dellrian ordered it sealed back up, and takes responsibility to ensure that it never opens again.